


Plotting

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Missing scene from Outcast (Season 4) - SPOILERS! Rodney's POV as he leaves John's quarters.





	Plotting

**Plotting  
By Leesa Perrie**

Rodney headed for his lab after leaving Sheppard's quarters. He needed to grab some tools before going to M7G-677 with Major Lorne and his team. He wasn't looking forward to the mission, but he didn't feel he could trust fixing the EM field to anyone else; well, anyone else except a certain Czech scientist who had refused point blank to go. Not that he could blame Radek, considering what had happened to him last time.

Still, the timing sucked. 

Sheppard said he was fine. McKay snorted at that. Right, of course he's fine, he's always fine, even when he isn't. Damn stoic, stubborn, pain in the ass flyboy, who fully intended to go back to Earth and handle this alone. He didn't know what had happened between John and his family; he wouldn't even know that John _had_ any family if he hadn't read his file (and no, he was _not_ snooping, just trying to figure out his team leader - and friend - a little). Anyway, whatever had happened, it was clear to him that John was every bit as estranged from his family as he himself had once been with Jeannie, and had been with his own parents until their dying days. 

John shouldn't have to do this alone. Someone should be going with him, and that someone should be him. He thought about trying to persuade Radek to go in his place, stating that Sheppard needed him, but somehow he didn't think that would work. Zelenka truly and deeply hated that planet and those kids.

No, he had to go anyway. He needed to make sure the machine didn't break down again. After all, Radek could have messed something up when he fixed it last time, something that had made it fail now. 

He paused by his lab door as an idea hit him and tapped his radio.

"Ronon, could you meet me in the ready room? Got something to discuss before I go off world. It's important."

Hearing a reluctant but affirmative reply he smiled to himself.

Teyla couldn't go; John turning up after all this time with a pregnant woman would cause too many eyebrows to raise, not to mention all sorts of rumours to start flying. But Ronon. Yeah, Ronon would be okay. He'd been to Earth more than once, and he was good with people who were grieving. Certainly, Ronon had been a big help after Carson's death, and he'd even tried to help after Elizabeth's death had been confirmed. 

Rodney quickly closed that line of thought down; he still wasn't ready to go there, wasn't sure he ever would be.

Picking up his toolkit, he headed to the ready room to gear up for his mission and talk to his team-mate, plotting as he walked. 

It'd probably be a good idea if Ronon didn't tell Sheppard that he was going with him until the gate was dialled. Actually, thinking about it, there wouldn't be time to tell John anyway, as he was due to leave fairly soon, so that would work out just fine.

Go to Earth alone, Sheppard. Like hell you will, he thought to himself, a bounce entering his step and a smug smile on his face. Like hell you will.

After all, _this_ family looked after its members. 

Even when they were being stubborn and stoic and all that crap. 

Especially then.

The End


End file.
